freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior Cats of Blizzardclan on Wizard101
Clan Mates Leader: Blizzardstar Deputy: Iceclaw Medic: None Apprentice Medic: None Elder: None Warriors: Polarsky, Mountainclaw, Snowheart, Pebblestorm, Snowfang, Iceclaw, Queens: Blizzardstar: Frostkit, Cloudkit Iceclaw: Silverkit Apprentices: Featherpaw, Berrypaw Kits: Cloudkit, Frostkit, Silverkit Mentors: Blizzardstar: Berrypaw Snowfang: Featherpaw Dead Cats of Blizzard clan Leader: None Deputy: None Medic: None Apprentice Medic: None Elder: None Warriors: None Queens: None Apprentices: Lunarpaw (Died when wolves attacked camp) Kits: None Banned Cats of Blizzardclan Leader: None Deputy: None Medic: None Apprentice Medic: None Elder: None Warriors: None Queens: None Apprentices: None Kits: None Kit Rules: - Never go out of camp (unless told to do so by higher rank) - Always listen to your clanmates - Never disrespect clanmates or leader - Follow mother - No killing anyone (even if they are annoying) - No disturbing training (You may watch if you choose) - No imaginary creature coming to attack camp - No crossing borders - No training - Be patient becoming apprentice Apprentice Rules: - Be patient becoming warrior - Respect Starclan - Respect all clanmates (even if they are annoying) - Follow mentor - Do not annoy mentor - Listen to all clanmates - When told to do something, do it! - Never cross borders - Never hunt in other land - No killing clanmates Warrior Rules: - Respect Starclan - Respect all clanmates - Listen to high ranking than you - When told to do something, do it! - Never hunt in other land - Never cross borders - Listen to Warrior code - Be respectful to all allies - No killing clanmates Queen Rules: - Never leave kit alone (unless someone you know is watching them) - Never leave camp (unless it's important) - Listen to medic when you are giving to kit - Never let your kit wander around territory - When their is a battle take your kit's and run for shelter - Listen to all ranks higher than you - Respect Starclan Elder Rules: - Listen to high ranks than you - Respect Starclan - Allow medic to help you when you are hurt/sore - No faking being injured or sore (or else medic might not help you when you really are hurt) - No telling fake stories to kit's and apprentices - Be respectful of all clanmates - You do not have to go to high rock when their is a clan meeting (Unless your not sore) - Don't be rude, or challenge anyone - No killing clanmates - No complaining about anything (unless its reasonable) Medic Apprentice Rules: - Follow medic - Listen to medic - Do what medic tells you to do - Do not go off finding herbs if you don't know what they are - Be respectful to all clanmates - Respect Starclan - If you get a message from Starclan, report to medic or leader as fast as you can - Do not complain if you have to do something you don't want to (Taking care of elders) - Be at camp as much as you can - When their is a battle or war, go treat injured warriors (Our clan) as fast as you can - When told to do something, do it! - No killing clanmates Medic Rules: - Be at camp as much as you can - Respect Starclan - Respect all clanmates - Mentor your apprentice - When told to do something, do it! - If you get a message from Starclan, report to leader as fast as you can - Treat all injured clanmates - When their is a battle or war, go treat injured warriors (Ours clan) as fast as you can - No killing clanmates Deputy Rules: - Respect Starclan - Respect all clanmates - Don't act like your a leader, because your not! - No bossing clanmates around - No killing clanmates - Listen to higher rankings (and lower) - No crossing borders - No hunting on other land - Teach apprentice Leader Rules: - Listen to all clanmates - Respect Starclan - Respect all clanmates - Respect all clans - No crossing borders (unless you must) - No hunting on other land - No killing clanmates - Don't blame a problem you did on other paws - No lying to any cat Allies None Wars and Battles we have gone through Wolves: Wolves came into camp and attacked, they also invaded territory What we Hunt - Mice - Snow Hare - Fish - Bird - Fox - Wolf - Seal Herbs Snow: Stops bleeding Cobwebs: Stops bleeding Maple sap: Helps throat Snowberry: Helps stops nightmares Mousebile: Helps get rid of fleas and ticks Catmint: Helps cure green/white cough Acorn: Helps cure stomach ache Horsetail: Stops bleeding and infection Fern: Soothes damaged eyes Pine trees: Soothes wounds Pine nettle: Helps headache